Mistletoe Magic
by kuku88
Summary: It's a Sonic Christmas one-shot! Please read. On Christmas Sonic and Amy kiss under the mistletoe, causing them to be embarrassed as their friends see. Then Scourge decides to cause some trouble. What will happen when Sonic decides to protect Amy...? Rated T.


_Sonic: One-shot: Mistletoe Magic_

_***NOTE!:** This was written a year ago. I'll be uploading a few older works now. _

ME: Another fanfic! This one about Sonic! It's a Christmas one-shot... My first one-shot! AND my first Sonic story.

AMY: Yay!

SONIC: Oh crud...

ME: Oh YEAH! Ah-hem. Amy, on with the disclaimer.

AMY: 'Kay! Kuku88 doesn't own anything besides the story!

* * *

"Sonikku!" a giggly voice cried.

The blue hedgehog turned to see a pink hedgehog behind him.

"Hi Amy."

Amy smiled and leapt at him, and Sonic didn't budge for once. It was Christmas after all; might as well let her get what she wanted.

"I'm glad you didn't run," whispered Amy.

Sonic shrugged. "It's Christmas, Ames."

She nodded and still held him.

Knuckles laughed when he saw them and Sonic turned scarlet.

"Why don't you two kiss?" he suggested.

Sonic growled. "Knuckles...!"

"Hey, I'm just stating a fact," Knuckles said, pointing at the leaves above them.

Sonic groaned. "Mistletoe!"

Amy giggled, spun Sonic around and kissed him.

Sonic's eyes widened but he kissed back. He was surprised at how good of a kisser Amy was. Did she do it often? For some reason Sonic felt something surge through him at that thought. Jealousy?

Knuckles was laughing hard, and Amy pulled away, her face red.

Tails was staring at them. He had wanted to come in and find Sonic but there they were, kissing.

Silver was also staring, but he looked kind of happy. Shadow was with him with a smirk on his face.

"Nice going, Sonic!"

Sonic's face flushed and he muttered, "Shut up!"

Amy blushed even more and took a step back.

"Amy! That was great!" Tikal declared.

Rouge was nodding and Blaze was trying to stifle her giggle.

Sonia was snickering. "Wow, brother."

"I um..." said Amy, whose face was REALLY red now.

"I'm going to go for a run," Sonic mumbled.

Before anyone could stop him he was racing out the door in a blue blur. After all, who could stop the fastest hedgehog around?

Amy turned to Tikal. "I'm going to go out too," she murmured.

"Okay." Tikal nodded in understanding.

Cream patted Amy on the shoulder. "Go ahead."

Amy smiled thankfully and walked out the door and into the crisp winter air.

She drew in a deep breath and smiled slightly. Did Sonic dislike the kiss? But he'd kissed back...

Amy sighed and shivered. She hadn't thought of how cold it was outside...

Suddenly, a pair of arms were around her. She looked up. "Sonic...?" she asked.

Sonic's eyes were closed and he said nothing.

Amy held his arms and smiled again. This was what she wanted.

Sonic suddenly let go.

"Sonic...?" asked Amy.

"I have to go," Sonic murmured.

Amy's face fell. "Sonic..."

"Please, Amy." Sonic gave her a look that seemed tinted with sadness. "I HAVE to go."

Amy sighed and nodded.

Sonic vanished in a blue blur.

"Did he go again?" a voice asked.

Amy turned to see a green hedgehog dressed in black.

"Scourge?"

Scourge smirked.

Amy took a step back.

Scourge stepped forward. "Where ya going, babe?" he sneered.

Amy looked around. "Sonic!" she cried, desperate.

Scourge laughed. "He can't save you. I had something REALLY tempting just for him."

"Shut up!" Amy frowned. She wished she had her Piko Piko Hammer with her.

Scourge laughed again.

"Stay away from me!" Amy whimpered in a menacing yet scared tone. She was ready to fight if needed.

"Yeah, Scourge! Stay away from her!"

They both turned to see a streak of blue.

"Sonic!?" yelled Scourge. "I thought that my trap would work for sure!"

Sonic stopped in front of him, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah right."

Scourge stiffened but made the first move. He swung his fist swiftly, with an angry look on his face.

"Sonic!" cried Amy.

Sonic dodged to the side and kicked Scourge. In the face. And HARD.

Amy winced. _Ouch._

Scourge yelled in anger and pain and pulled a punch at Sonic.

Sonic staggered back and coughed up blood.

Scourge laughed and Amy gasped.

Sonic stood up and punched Scourge in the face with blood trickling from his mouth.

Scourge stumbled back and fell into a puddle.

Sonic stood in a fighting stance and wiped his blood off.

Scourge rolled up and growled angrily, proceeding to swing a kick at Sonic.

But Sonic dodged down just in time, and gave him a low kick, sending Scourge to sprawl onto the icy floor.

Scourge got up and faced Sonic.

Sonic grabbed Scourge's arm and flipped him.

"Dammit!" Scourge groaned. He glared at Sonic when he got up. "Stop sending me to the effin' ground!"

"Fine." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Why don't I send you this instead?"

Scourge let out an "Urk!" when Sonic gave him a swift, hard kick... to the gut.

"Merry Christmas to you Scourge! That's my gift to you!" Sonic spat. "I'm the 'ghost' of Christmas present."

Scourge glared daggers at him and stepped forward shakily. "B-Bitch..." he growled.

Sonic snarled, "Watch your tongue, Scourge. Or do you want another present? I'm sure the ghost of Christmas future will show you your grave."

Scourge lunged at Sonic, but he missed. He fell onto the street again, and he cried out in frustration and pain.

Sonic kicked him again and grabbed Amy. "Let's go," he said quickly.

Amy nodded, shivering.

As they ran off he held her hand and Amy looked up, blushing.

For once Sonic wasn't running FROM her. This time she was running WITH him. Amy smiled, happy she was with him.

When they got back Sonic told everybody everything.

"God I hate that friggin' Scourge," Knuckles growled.

Sonic nodded. Then he declared, "C'mon, let's open presents-Scourge got his, after all. Why don't we get ours?"

Shadow nodded. "Good going," he smirked, talking about Scourge's "present"-which was a kick to the gut.

Sonic and his friends opened their gifts.

Amy was surprised to open a gift that held an expensive-looking necklace.

"For you Ames," Sonic whispered, putting it on for her.

Amy couldn't stop herself from giggling. "And why may I ask?" she asked playfully.

Sonic spun her around and kissed her.

Amy's eyes widened but then she shut her eyes and kissed back. Suddenly her arms were around his neck while his arms were holding her at her waist.

When he pulled away she looked surprised but happy about the kiss. She was also a bit upset that he'd pulled away.

Sonic gave her a teasing look and leaned over...

But pulled away when she leaned in.

Sonic grinned and pointed up. "Mistletoe," he explained.

Amy blushed. "Oh..."

Sonic grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Ames..."

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"Mmm..." Sonic murmured in reply, "I love you."

Amy's face burned. "Y-You do?" she asked, blushing.

He nodded, looking serious. "I'm not kidding, Ames."

She giggled nervously. "I... This is perfect."

His strong arms were around her as she turned and shared a passionate kiss with her lover under the mistletoe.

Cheers erupted from their friends and fireworks went off in Amy's head. Sonic was a good kisser.

Outside, bright fireworks shot into the night air and Sonic looked up. "Mistletoe magic," he whispered almost teasingly. "We've kissed many times under it today."

Amy nodded.

"I love you, Amy."

"I do too."

Then they kissed again just as passionately as before under the mistletoe.

* * *

ME: So how was it?

SONIC: Hmm... Not as bad as I thought it would be.

ME: Told you it was an "Oh YEAH!" not an "Oh crud..."!

SONIC: I liked beating up Scourge.

AMY: Yesh! Sonikku and I are finally together at LAST!

SONIC: . . .

ME: Sonic has no comment. R&R please, peeps!-I mean, I'm sure YOU at least have a comment.


End file.
